Many of information apparatuses such as personal computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are provided with a schedule management function that manages schedules in a manner that the schedules and calendar information are associated with each other and causes a display unit to display the schedules. Such a schedule management function typically causes a display unit of an information apparatus to display schedules, for example, on a daily basis, a weekly basis, or a monthly basis.
The contents of a schedule are displayed in a most detailed manner when the schedule is displayed on a daily basis. On the other hand, as the number of displayable days is increased such as in weekly or monthly display, the positions of schedules such as daily schedules are more easily grasped. However, the display area of each day is reduced in display where more days are displayable; therefore, the contents of each schedule are displayed in a limited manner.
Conventionally, when a user attempts to display a schedule using such a schedule management function, the user has switched among display formats such as daily display, weekly display, monthly display, etc. according to what type of information the user wants to obtain with respect to the schedule. For example, if the user attempts to check the detailed contents of a schedule or edit the schedule, the user has displayed the schedule on a daily basis. If the user attempts to check a calendar or the relations between a schedule and the schedule's prior and subsequent schedules, the user has displayed them on a weekly basis or a monthly basis. However, if the user wants to check, for example, both the detailed contents of a schedule and a calendar, the user has had to take the trouble to switch among display formats.
To address this problem, there have been related art examples that simultaneously display a schedule in different multiple display formats (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-5788). An apparatus disclosed therein displays a monthly calendar as well as the contents of a schedule on a date selected in the monthly calendar. Thus, the position of the schedule is grasped in the displayed monthly calendar and the detailed contents of the schedule on the selected date are checked in the displayed daily calendar.